


Chloe Search Results

by flareonfury



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: sv100, Episode s08e11 Legion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they return to the future, Imra sets to finding out about Chloe Sullivan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chloe Search Results

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sv100 prompt Legion.

**1**

Two hours after she, Garth and Rokk made it back from the 21st century, Imra sat in the database room. Searching.

“‘Chloe Sullivan’ and ‘Chloe Olsen’ search results: nothing.” The computer repeated again, causing Imra to frown in confusion. From reading Kal-El’s mind when they were in the past she knew that Chloe Sullivan was an important person in his life… who helped him with his powers and with the Justice League. Imra just couldn’t understand why there was no information on her in their database. Not even a hint to her.

“What happened to you?” Imra desperately asked herself.

**2**

“Have you found anything yet?” Garth asked, plopping down into a seat beside her. Imra shook her head.

“Nothing… no trace of Chloe Sullivan exists.”

“There is _a lot_ of information missing from the history database, Imra. Obviously her information was just lost.” Rokk stated, leaning against Garth’s chair.

Imra shook her head in disagreement, “You didn’t hear how important Chloe was to him… and we have more information about lesser enemies of Superman then we have of her. It doesn’t make sense that we don’t have any clues about who she is - she married Jimmy for Titan’s sake!”

**3**

Imra filed everything she had found out about Chloe Sullivan from Kal-El’s memory, but even that was very brief because she hadn’t had enough time to go through all of his memories about Chloe.

“That’s everything you have on her?” Garth questioned, surprised. Imra nodded. “Now I understand what you were saying… how in the universe did she get lost?”

Rokk nodded his head in agreement. “How indeed?”

Imra stared at the information for a few minutes before glancing up at Rokk, “Don’t suppose you’ll allow a small information mission into Chloe, would you?”

“You know we can’t do that.”

**THE END.**


End file.
